


Loving Strangers

by jukori



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, Family, Feels, Fili wants to be protective, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kili's having none of this shit, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukori/pseuds/jukori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call them demons. Call them werewolves. Call them skinchanger. Call them whatever you like. Just note that in this world they exist. They hide in plain sight, living unnoticed among us and fighting in silence their own battles. When Fili, the packleader, found his mate, Kili, he thought nothing could go wrong, but life has other plans. </p>
<p>Fili/Kili, cause they are a adorkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am not entirely sure where that came from, but I needed it to get out of my head so I could continue with my other stuff :)
> 
> It's a werewolf AU mainly about Fili and Kili, settled in modern days. Kili is equals 18 and Fili is like 23. They are both alphas in this. There will be no OCs and WARNING: Durincest
> 
> If you find any mistakes, something that doesn't make sense, sounds weird or if you have some questions or plot ideas please let me know! I want to improve my writing and am open for any help I can get ;)
> 
> Reviews are awesome!

"Fili," the brunette man whispered, while he was slowly drifting back into the land of the living. His throat felt dry and his voice sounded strangely hoarse in his ears. He'd never imagined that opening one's eyes could take so much effort.

"Kili!"

But the reward was worth it. The first thing he saw was the blurry silhouette of his mates face. He smiled slightly at the sight and it seemed almost a life-time away when he would deem such an awakening as more than unpleasant.

As his senses rose he could feel Fili's warm hand pressed gently against his cheek. Lazily he lifted his own to cover it and squeezed softly.

"Take it slow," the blond said gently, as Kili tried to sit up. The slight tremble in his voice didn't went unnoticed, but for now he was willing to let it slight.

With some careful assistance Kili managed to get into a vertical position. He leaned heavy against the pillows and after he swallowed eagerly some gulps of water he truly took his environment in. He was laying in a soft bed and around him and Fili stood people. People he didn't know. People with sympathy in their eyes. Sympathy was bad, it was too close to pity.

He put one and one together and his stomach dropped.

"I- No! Where? Who- Why?" Kili exclaimed loud, trying to get as much distance between himself and Fili as possible.

"Kili please calm down. You gonna hurt yourself," Fili soothed helplessly.

But Kili was having none of it.

"No! You lied. You lied to me! You said you're in no pack!"

"Well, actually I just said I have no pack of my own...and it is not mine, so technical...", the blond trailed off meekly. He hadn't expect such a strong reaction from Kili. Sure he knew that the younger was a loner, but this seemed a little over the top.

Back then the topic 'pack' was always a sore spot for Kili, along with all private matters. That's why he'd twisted the truth just a little to make it easier.

"This is wrong. I... I have to go!" the brunette man felt his panic rise and his head started to spin.

"Kili you just took a mortal blow and you were out cold for 4 days. You NEED to rest," the blond reasoned. Honestly the thought alone scared the shit out of Fili. And the picture of the claw piercing through his mates stomach was one that would be forever burned inside his mind. Never would he forget the terror of that particular night.

He reached for Kili, but the younger one slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

The rejection stung.

"Kili please."

"No. I trusted you." Betrayal flickered up in his brown eyes, before it was replaced with something Fili couldn't quite figure out.

"You'll stay."

"Make me," Kili snarled aggressively. His patience went thin as the clock moved on. He had already spend too much time with them, 4 days, he could never forgive himself if anything happened. 

With a painful hiss he tried to get out of the bed on his own, but Fili reacted instantly. In a swift motion he turned the younger man on his back, hands pinned next to Kili's head.

"This is NOT optional," Fili growled with cold determination, showing his animalistic side. His decision was final.

The lad felt trapped. He thought even briefly about fighting his way out, but the odds were against him. There were too many of them, and he was clearly outnumbered.

"So, I am your prisoner."

"No! Never," Fili looked utterly shocked. How could Kili even think something like that?

"Correct me if I am wrong, but the last time I checked 'holding someone in a place he doesn't want to be' is the definition of being imprisoned."

"You're no prisoner...", Fili repeated. "You are my guest... till you're well again. And then it's up to you if you wanna stay or not," he added sadly. 

In other circumstance Kili would have found Fili's insecurity about their relationship cute, but not now. Now he needed to get out.

"Fili you don't understand. I need to leave. I-... He'll-... It's dangerous!"

"Why? What's dangerous? Talk to me Kili."

You'll only bring death little one, the poisoning voice had whispered in Kili's ear so long ago, and the words stood with him, there is no escape for you.

"Fee please. If what we had ever meant something to you, you have to let me go", Kili begged in desperation.

"I can't."

The blond nodded at his mother and Dwalin, giving them the unspoken order to guard what was his.

With empty eyes Kili watched Fili retreat.

.

.

.

There was no way in hell he was gonna stay here, Kili thought bitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Dis bonding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one.
> 
> If you find any mistakes, something that doesn't make sense, sounds weird or if you have some questions or plot ideas please let me know! I want to improve my writing and am open for any help I can get ;)
> 
> Reviews are awesome! And so are you.
> 
> PS: can anyone please tell me if the word 'brunette' refers only to woman or not?

"And where do you think you are going young man?"

"Nowhere," came Kili's automatic response, as he quickly spun around. A mask of innocence already plastered on his face.

The older women stood near the door. Her arms were crossed over her full chest and she shook her head in a disapproving manner. Kili felt like he had been caught with one hand in a cookie jar. Strangely he'd missed this feeling a lot.

Dis lifted an eyebrow, indicating that the lad might reconsider his answer, cause she was buying none of it. At all.

After a short stare down Kili gave in.

"Fine. I was trying to climb out the window."

"That I saw," she sighed. "Fili told me you probably would do something irresponsible like this."

The mention of her oldest son darkened the mood significant. Since Fili had left, the boy had calmed a bit, but he was still ready to jump at any sign.

"You shouldn't be mad at him. He did what he thought was best."

She watched the youngster, getting clumsily back to bed and took a seat next to him.

"While you were unconscious he was sitting with you the entire time."

Kili continued to stubbornly ignore the topic.

"He really likes you, you know."

"I know," he finally admits.

It's not Fili who is the problem, Kili thought sour, withdrawing further into himself.

"Now enough with those dark thoughts," Dis interrupted. "I got you something to eat."

With that she took the bowl of soup she had brought with her, before she caught the lad trying to sneak out the window, and pressed it into his hands.

"Be careful it's hot."

Kili looked up and gave her an unsure smile.

"Thanks."

In this moment Dis realized how young the lad truly was and it worried her greatly. For Fili he was his mate, a fighter and another strong alpha. But not for her. All Dis could see was a boy. A boy in his late teens, scared shitless and covered in scars.

She sighed again.

Her son would have a hard way ahead, but maybe it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Dwalin bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes, something that doesn't make sense, sounds weird or if you have some questions or plot ideas please let me know! I want to improve my writing and am open for any help I can get ;)
> 
> Reviews are awesome! And so are you.

Fili paced back and forth, unable to rest despised feeling utterly exhaust.

Kili's reaction had truly frightened him, and his last words still stung like a dagger into his heart, leaving him all numb and cold. He knew that the brunette man would certainly not appreciate his decision to stay with the pack, not like he had a choice, but he hadn't assumed that Kili would take it that bad. The betrayed look on his face and the sheer panic that radiated from his mate made Fili feel like a monster. However he would endure Kili's rage gladly as long as he knew the other was safe.

"You alright laddie?"

The young alpha looked up in surprise. "Shouldn't you be with Kili?" he asked a little paranoid.

The old warrior waved it off.

"Don't worry. Oin gave him a sleeping-draught, Dis keeps watch and Bifur and Bofur are out on patrol. He'll be still there in the morning," Dwalin said with a knowing look.

When Fili didn't replied he continued.

"So I see 'the search' went well then?"

"I found him," the blond lifted his chin proudly as were no more elaboration needed than that.

"Yeah, you did. Can I be honest with you?"

Fili nodded. There was never a time in which Dwalin held back with his opinions and neither did he wanted him to.

"I don't like him."

Till yet. The comment earned Dwalin a not so friendly snarl from his leader.

"But you've got to hand it to him, he has balls. The little shit bit me," he winked in an approving way and to emphasise his point the older warrior lifted his left arm, showing his recently received injury. The bite marks were still visible, but Dwalin didn't seemed bothered much. After all the warrior appreciated a strong fighting spirit.

"Don't worry about it. It's Kili's way of saying: 'He likes you'," Fili laughed and Dwalin joined in.

After that, they settled for the more comfortable armchairs in the living room. Both carrying a bottle of beer in their hand.

"So where did you find him?"

"Long story..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK!!! How Fili and Kili met for the first time.

Forlond, Fili thought sour. He hated it, truly hated it.

The city was nothing but rotten. Once it may have been great, with its tall buildings, grand harbour and fancy airport, but now it reeked of fear and misery. It was this kind of place where cops and mobsters shook hands. And that in the middle of the day.

Fili couldn't understand how anyone could life in a city like that. He had only spend two days here and was already eager to leave as soon as possible.

He wanted to go home, return to his small town, and stop this pointless quest for the love of his life. But the rules were strict and there was no way around it. Once you felt 'the pull' you have to go on 'the search' for your one, your other, your mate. It always had been like this and it always would.

And cause of said mate he had to travel the freaking world all by himself. And oh boy does it sucked. No family, no friends, no help. He was all on his own.

Sure, it sounded really romantic when he was a kid and his mother had told him the great adventure of how she met his dad, but reality was different. The first days on the road had taught him that. Not just that he felt incredibly lonely, no, it was also a really boring and dull task. For gods sake he hadn't even the slightest clue how to find his 'one', or what he looked like! This was stupid.

Fili felt more than frustrated as he strolled through the barely lightened alley. Forlond, was slowly getting under his skin.

Some must be truly mad to stay here, the blond wondered, with the city full of crime and scum everywhere you look...or truly desperate he mentally added, as he passed a couple of half naked girls.

The city made him angry.

.

.

.

It was getting dark and Fili was on the way back to his shabby hotel, when he noticed a tumult across the road.

Two giant man had a heated discussion with a younger one. He couldn't quite figure out the words, but the increasing sound and dangerous snarls spoke for themselves. The thugs cornered their helpless victim, slowly driving it further away from the light of the streets and into a dark alley. Suddenly the situation escalated with the arrival of a third guy. He loomed out of the shadows and locked the arms of their target behind his back.

Sure of their victory they were laughing curly, as the smaller man struggled in vain against the strong hold. In a show of dominance one of them stepped forward and lifted the chin of their prey so that the light illuminated his face for the first time. The man was younger than Fili assumed. And with his delicate features and lean body he seemed more like a boy. His dark hair matched his brown eyes nicely. But there was also something wild in him that screamed danger.

Pretty, the thought flashed up for a millisecond in Filis mind and vanished as soon as it came. He shook his head. The blond had seen enough to know that he had to intervene.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" he roared and stormed in their direction.

"Who's this?", one asked.

"No idea.", another answered.

"I said: Leave. Him. Alone," Fili growled angrily again.

The brunette man used the momentary distraction to his advantage and stepped on his captors foot. The thug cried out in pain, releasing his hold on him. He noticed his mistake and reached out to grab him again, but in a swift motion the lad buried his elbow into the mans - uhm 'lower body parts'.

Fili winced in sympathy, as the giant went down. That's why street fights would never be his thing.

"Get them!"

With that the fight was on. Punches and kicks were exchanged and somehow he found himself in the middle of the action, fighting back to back with the brunette stranger. They moved in union together, as if they had never done something else in their lives. It felt oddly familiar and it was kind of fun.

The rush of the battle made Fili hyper aware of his surrounding. He could almost feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins. And the scent, the scent of the other. It was intoxicating. Something clicked together in his mind, but before Fili could quite catch it he got distracted by a painful shout.

They had managed to push the smaller man on the ground. Hovering over him and looking like they would tear him apart.

"No!"

Adrenalin was replaced with anger. Fili felt the change coming up and for a moment he got lost in the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Behind you!", the brunette called.

Just in time Fili grabbed the fist, that was aimed for his head. His hands had already turned into claws. With cold satisfaction he sensed the bones breaking under his grip. Murder was in his eyes.

"Run!" he ordered the thugs with the last bit of control he had.

And that they did.

The blond took a deep breath to calm himself, before he turned around towards the brunet stranger.

"You're safe now," he declared solemnly.

"I had everything under control," the younger snapped seemingly unimpressed by his savior. He blew a strand of dark hair out of his face, before he tried to get on his feet.

"Didn't look like it to me."

Fili attempted to remain serious at the antics of the lad, but in the end he couldn't suppress a cheeky grin. Admittedly, he felt a little smug. Generously he stretched his hand out to help him up.

"Than you have to be blind," the boy ignored the friendly gesture and stood up on his own "I am not some sort of damsel in distress that needs to be rescued."

Fili was slightly taken aback.

"Who were this guys anyway?" he asked into the silence.

"Oh, just some trolls," the other played it down, carefully watching him.

Fili highly doubt that. His eyes trailed over the well defined body in front of him. Without any distraction it got ridiculous hard not wanting to touch him. The skinny jeans the other was wearing was also no help. And the thought of how wonderful this creamy skin would feel beneath him, scared the shit out of him. All he needed to do was to lift his arm. It would be so easy. What was he thinking?

"Probably thought I was a hooker," came the unexpected answer.

"I...I...No...," Fili stuttered helpless, face flushed in a deep red. The brunette boy stepped in closer, seeing his opportunity. They were now just a couple of inches apart. How was it possible for the situation to turn out like this?

"Hmmm~ Maybe you DO deserve a reward. After all you are a brave one. Aren't ya?" The younger licked over his lips and playfully bumped their hips together.

It took all Fili had not to moan. The heck?

"I...I just did what I thought was right..."

"A true prince charming," he purred lascivious in his ear. "Now close your eyes."

A shiver run up Fili's spine. The closeness of the others touch made his brain turn into a squishy mess and he could feel his legs turning into jelly. It was beyond his control to resist the temptation, so Fili did as he was told and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

When nothing happened he opened his eyes, just to find that the brunette man had vanished.

"Great", Fili muttered. Lust his luck, he must looked like a total idiot.

The blond picked up where he left, frustrated and more alone than ever. For tonight he most certainly had his fill, so he decided to take the bus back.

"Tickets please."

Fili reached for his wallet.

"What the? This little shit!"

.

.

.

Forlond, Kili thought cheerful. He loved the city.

For him it was the place to be, with its dark alleys, hidden pathways and most of all the docks, where the big ships slept.

"How is your hand doing Tom?", he asked.

"No biggy. It already started to heal," the thug, named Tom, waved it off.

"Hope the trouble was worth it," Bill grumbled.

Kili nodded. He was sure of it.

"Well, lets see what he got in his pocket."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili spends some quality time with his family or the one in which little Gimli shows up and Ori asked some inappropriate questions.

Fili rose early in the morning despite the fact that he had slept very little last night. It was not that he wasn't used to uncomfortable sleeping arrangements, but they were usually shared with Kili. So waking up, or let alone sleep without the other was no option for him anymore. After all, he was a man, with certain needs. And he had a right of his nightly cuddles!

In order to end his misery the blond headed for the only sanctuary left, the kitchen with the coffee maker. He fulfilled the ancient dance of getting coffee without any mistakes: Which included cursing, stumbling, bumping into things, grumbling, spilling hot liquid and a little more of the cursing.

Eventually Fili was placed with a cup in hand at the breakfast table and bit by bit, some other members of the pack joined him.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" it suddenly blared.

"You do know it's not so sneaky if you yell," Fili pointed out after he dodged little Gimli's failed attempt to jump on his back. But his cousin just shook his head and smiled goofily at him. Most likely thinking of another silly way to annoy him.

After a careful consideration, Fili thought that 'little' Gimli was not so little anymore. He must have missed one or two growth spurts, while he was away. His cousin was now 13 years and he already started to fill out in a promising way, at least that's how Gloin put it. However, what Gimli achieved in size he lacked in brain or in maturity. It all depends how you wanna look at it. Nonetheless Gimli was still the loud, chatty nitwit Fili knew and loved.

The total opposite of him was Ori. Even though he was older, the lad was much more composed and had a shy nature. He possessed this incredibly calm aura of wisdom no 15-year-old should be allowed to have. In some states he was sure it was illegal.

Now both boys were eying Fili expectant. Admittedly they had a good reason therefore. Lately it was rare to see Fili. After he finally returned home the blond had spend his entire time with a stranger in his room and neglected his duty as favorite playmate and partner in crime.

Till this day Gimli and Ori had managed to quill their curiosity about the man Fili brought home, primarily cause they hadn't had the chance to bug him about it. Today they made sure to correct their mistake.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Gimli repeated over and over again.

"Tell you what?" Fili played along.

"About the new guy. Where did you find him? What's his name? Is he your mate? Was it love on first sight? Does he look good?"

Where did those lovey-dovey questions come from, Fili thought briefly. Mum must have shown them the old photo albums again, in which love was translated with smashing heads in for the desired person and sometimes of said person. He wondered what was worse, that or the time when Dwalin let them play with his collections of spiked maces. At least there you know what you're up to...

„And why did you sleep on the couch? Aren't couples supposed to share a bed?"

"That I also like to now?" Bofur cut in with a chuckle, while sitting down next to Balin. He had just arrived in the little kitchen and it already got interesting.

"Answer! Answer! Answer!" Gimli urged.

"Okay, okay! Jeez. Lets see," Fili took a deep breath, „Forlond, Kili," he generously ignored the snickering at the similarity of their names, "Yes, don't know, yes and cause I didn't want to get strangled in my sleep."

On the last statement Gimli's eyes went wide in awe. „Is he that strong?" he marveled.

Fili laughed at that and ruffled the lads hair. „He is stronger than strong. He is amazing!"

„Can we see him? Can we? Can we?" Gimli jumped exited up and down.

„Seriously on what kind of stuff are you?"

„Sugar~" Gimli sing-songed more than happy, and started to run circles around the table to emphasized his point. It didn't look like he would stop anytime soon.

By now anarchy hold the kitchen in its merciless grip. And the dream of a peaceful morning was long gone. Fili felt a headache coming up. Suddenly the door opened and Dori stepped in. He ignored the chaos like a pro and pushed his way through the youngsters.

„I am getting TEA," he proclaimed like it was the achievement of the year. Than he turned around and vanished in a very suspicious fashion.

„What was that about?"

The only response were puzzled shrugs and the world moved on.

Fili used the momentary silence to play his trump card, „Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

„It's Saturday."

Fuck, the gods truly showed no mercy, he thought.

As Gimli ran towards the stairs, where Fili's room was located, the blond jumped up to stop him. He was only half-joking now. But before anyone could take action Gloin catched the little rascal by his neck and brought him back to the kitchen.

„Not so fast."

He gave Fili an apologizing look and continued.

„You can't see Kili."

„Why not?"

„He is sick and has to rest," Fili elaborated. And he doesn't need another reason to leave, he mentally added. Slowly the unrestful night began to take its toll on him.

„Oh..." Gimli said disappointed.

„Uhm... Fili?" Ori tugged at his sleeve.

„What now?" that came out harsher than meant so he gave it another shot, „Sorry, what is it?" Fili tried to sound nicer.

„Uhm...no, it's all right..."

„No, no, just ask!" Fili encouraged him. He wanted to make up for his rudeness.

„Did you and Kili... did you... you know ... did you already..."

The unfinished question hung in the air like a guillotine over his head.

Ori flushed first and as Fili realized what the lad had meant he flushed too. Honestly at this point everyone flushed.

„Er well.."

Everyone beside Gimli. Gloin had thoughtfully covered his ears, not wanting to spoil his son's innocence, but also not wanting to miss anything himself.

„Did you kiss?" Ori finally summoned enough courage to finish the question.

And Fili relaxed. He let out the breath he was holding.

„Yes. Yes we did kiss." Fili said.

The others seemed not very impressed by that so he added, „A lot. And with tongue."

Which in turn made Ori blush even harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kisses are very important in Oris mind or PSEUDO-FLASHBACK of Fili and Kili's first kiss.
> 
> happy V-day!

_"Kili." Fili whispered his name in awe as he spotted his mate in the crowed. And then the impossible happened. Kili had heard him. He truly had._

_The younger man lifted his head and turned around. Time stopped for both of them as their eyes met, sky-blues and nut-brown. They were meant to be for each other._

_Kili was beautiful, beautiful and all his, Fili thought. The soft breath of air around him made his dark hair dance in the wind. His body was bathed in light and he looked like one of Michelangelos angles._

_Their souls connected in this instant and a 1000 butterflies exploded inside his stomach._

_The urge to hold the other half of his soul became impossible to bear. He noticed his leg moving on their own account and then he was running towards him in slow motion. Before he knew he was standing in front of him. Their hearts were beating together as Fili wrapped his strong arms around him and held everything he ever dreamed of in them. He breathed in the youngers scent and relaxed. It was simple, it was easy, it was love._

_"Kili," the blond repeated. It seemed like the only word that would ever matter to him again._

_"Finally I found you my dear. It has always been you," he said as he locked their hands together._

_"Oh Fili, I'd wait all my live for you."_

_"You don't have to. I am here now."_

_"I love you."_

_Kilis cheeks and neck were flushed in embarrassment of the truth in his words. He looked up shy to Fili and smiled sweetly. With callous finger the other brushed a loose brown strand of hair out of his face and leaned in to press their lips together. It was gentle and loving and everything else Fili could ever want. They closed their eyes and Kili's left foot popped up slightly in the air. And suddenly the sun shone brighter and violins started to play. A firework went off, and they watched it together on cloud nine, as white pigeons passed them. It was perfect. Pure love. It felt like coming home._

_"I love you too."_

_Everyone clapped._

_The end_

 

"Was it like this? Your first kiss I mean," Ori asked dreamily. "It must have been truly romantic." 

"Uhm, almost," Fili replied unsure of what to say to him. Seriously where did he get such ridiculous ideas and who talks like this anyway? He shook his head in disbelief, but smiled nonetheless. It would have been nice like this, though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of what really happened during the events of Fili's and Kili's first kiss (1/2)

It took Fili almost a whole week to find the wicked pickpocketing thief that had stolen his wallet. And honestly, it was just sheer luck on Fili's part. He had lost his way yet again in the tortuous streets of this cursed city and somehow ended up downtown by the docks. That was where he saw him.

The familiar mop of brown hair had suddenly flashed up in the busy crowd and Fili made sure not to lose his track as it started to vanish behind the waves of people passing by. He looked different in the bright light of the day, Fili thought. Among the dockworkers, the other occurred less fragile and more solid if that made any sense. It was hard to explain, but he seemed more real like this, not just a flimsy flicker of memory nagging at the back of his mind.

"You," Fili exclaimed loudly, storming with large strides towards him.

"Huh?" Kili reacted instantly to the voice and raised his head, an error he hasn't done in a long time. He cringed inwardly at his own reaction, uncle Bill would not be pleased by such a rookie mistake. Most people tend to think along the lines of: 'If the shoe fits, wear it.' So therefore don't let them even so much as assume you're the one with the right size or let alone their pair of shoes.

"Me?" he professionally fixed a confused expression on his face as if he had never seen the blond man before and to top his little performance he actually turned around to pseudo confirm that he was the one that was meant.

"Yes, you! You stole my wallet!" Fili accused, standing now in front of him. There was an angry scowl on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest. He was definitely not amused. Kili found it downright ridiculous.

"Sorry, I am sure you must confuse me with someone else," He replied without missing a beat, but the mischievous glint in his eyes betrayed his words anyway. From one look at the stranger's face Kili knew that the other also could see right through his lie. Seriously, what was wrong with him today? He was better than this.

"Most certainly not. It was you. There were those thugs in the alley and you, and then my wallet was gone." Fili took a step forward, Kili took one back.

"No idea what you're talking about pal."

The younger man lifted his hands up in what could be both, a soothing gesture or plain mockery. In an afterthought, Kili offered the poor guy a disarming smile. After all you never know.

The blond couldn't believe it, first pickpocketing and then not even remembering him - no, that was not the point, definitely not! But still...

"Don't fool around with me!" Fili snarled.

Too late for that, Kili mentally added while trying and failing to suppress another grin. It was shocking how little self-control he seemed to have in the presence of this man.

"Listen, I am really sorry for your loss buddy, but I have work to do. You know how the big boss gets when he catches me slacking off," he said and pointed at a few heavy looking boxes. For a short moment, Kili wondered if he could get the blond to carry them for him like a schoolboy would do with the books of his girl. He would have let him back then... Arrggh, this guy was absolutely not good for his higher brain functions, he thought. On the other hand, he had learned to listen to his instincts and roll with the flow. A little truth in your lies made them always more convincing and fun. And there was undeniably a weird attraction between them.

"Maybe we could discuss this another time? Over dinner?" Kili waggled suggestive with his eyebrows. "Or you could buy me a drink. I know a place at 3rd Avenue that is amazing. You should try the pasta there. It will blow your mind," he proposed while sweetly batting his eyelashes.

"I, uh, I..."

Poor Fili felt like someone just pulled the rug from under his feet. That was not the conversation he had expected. He was totally taken aback by the young man's bold approach and the casual way he handled the situation or rather him, thought that charming smile may also play a major role. Worst of all, there was something inside him that sincerely considered the ridicules offer. He could treat him to a fine glass of wine, they would talk and he would figure out what the other would look like with a true smile on his face. It 'd be nice... Then again he had no money to pay for them and Fili remembered why he was here right now talking to a stranger.

"No. There were 800 bucks, my debit card and most importantly my flight ticket in it and I want them back. Now. Or else...," he semi-threatened him and pressed his finger into the boy's chest. Tss, tss, tss, what a sad excuse to touch him, a nasty voice whispered in Fili's head.

Kili just rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't make a scene," He sighed theatrical, finally dropping his I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about act.

Time to change tactics.

"I- what?"

Before Fili had time to process the words another voice interrupted, "Yo Kili, this guy bothering you?" A giant of a man - twice Fili's size- cracked his knuckles and was about to come over. This could easily end ugly.

"Nah, don't worry. He's on his way. Just asked for direction, that's all," Kili waved the big man off with a nonchalant grin on his face, but inwardly he cursed at the use of his real name. Hopefully the other hadn't noticed. He didn't seem very bright to begin with, well at least his looks made up for it. Still it felt nice to have some folks you could actually count on even if they weren't the smartest puppies in the box.

The guy seemed not very convinced and eyed Fili suspiciously. The mix of shock and perplexity on his face didn't help to remove the dockworkers doubts either. In order to save them both from an upcoming disaster Kili shot a significant glance in the blonds direction, but to no avail the other appeared to be completely spaced out, so with a swift kick to the shin Kili helped to deliver the message a bit clearer.

"Right, directions...," Fili confirmed absent-minded.

The man nodded once as he returned to his tasks, but did not let the pair out of sight. Just in case. It was then when Kili caught a glimpse of a familiar shadow out of the corner his eyes.

Meanwhile, Fili had his own mental parade of what the fuck?!

Shit, shit, shit, he thought, this couldn't be true. Fate had a really twisted sense of humor. He got in an instant what this was all about. It wasn't that hard to figure it out in the first place. You just have to put two and two together. Fili and ...'Kili'. Fili blushed at Kili's name. Oh god, Kili was his mate. He was his one. Fili was so screwed. What should he do? Did Kili knew?

"You're alright in there?" Kili sounded a little concerned.


End file.
